User blog:Selena
Well. Im destined to save two worlds Now.. light in the distance with a faint voice calling out ???:…..? ???: w-where am i? W-Who are you? Tilith: My name is Tilith. ???: Tilith? Feels like I know that name from somewhere… Tilith: Summoner… Please.... Take care of her. ???: T-take care of who?! starts to fade ???: No wait Don’t go! ends Alarm goes off ???: …..?! Ugh…. What a weird dream that was… What did she mean by “Please take care of her”… Who was her… why do I keep on having these dreams? Ugh never mind I got to get ready for school. dressed ???: Moooom!!! Is breakfast ready? Silence ???: Mom? Dad. (Remembers) oh yea I forgot there on vacation… a long one at that.(tear runs down face) if he should have breakfast ???: …You know what…. I’m not hungry…(remembers the Dream he had last night) that dream is bugging the crape out of me. yelling ???:BRIIIIIIAAAAAANNNNNNN!!!!!! HURRY UP WE’LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!!!! Brian: Christ she’s loud. IM COMING MAXIE!! (Maxie Brians Best friend) Maxie: YOU BETTER! OR THE YELLLING WILL BE ENDLESS! makes way to door Brian: Ok I’m here…you know Your loud as hell… Maxie: I have to be loud to be able to speed you up Brian Senpai! Cringes Brian: Please… don’t call me “senpai” it makes me feel weird and it doesn’t sound good with my name … I know I watch a lot of anime but it doesn’t give you the right to call me that….. Maxie: : Heh Heh you know I just call you that just to urk you. Brian: ಠ_ಠ Yea I know you do it on purpose.. lets get walking to school before we are late… Maxie: Yea lets go. and Maxie makes there way to school and Maxie arrives at the school Brian: Ahhh East Rowan High School Good to be back! (says in a sarcastic Voice) Maxie: ooo~ I sense a Strong case of sarcasm there my friend. Brian: Oh really I didn’t notice… And Maxie walks to Homeroom walks into classroom to be greeted by one of there friends ???: YO! Brian My Best Black but White Buddy! sighs Brian: Luth… I swear… I know I don’t act like I supposed to but come on Don’t call me that…(Luth another one of Brian friends) Luth : Yea Yea I know just yanking your leg but it looks like Maxie enjoyed my greeting dying laughing in the background Glares at Maxie Maxie: ._. Brian: That’s what I thought. rings Teacher: All right class be seated so I can pass out Schedules! Everybody go to the seat with your name on it! Maxie, and Luth go to find their seat coincidentally their seats are near each other Brian: Oh look! I have a window seat I can sit there and look at the window and have a monologue like main male characters in anime! and Luth Sighs Maxie and Luth: Get out.. Just get out…. laughs Brian: heh I’m just playing I’m not That addicted to anime (that’s a Lie) Teacher: Students if you would PLEASE take you seat. finds here seat quickly and sits down starts calling attendance Looking at the window talking to himself in his head Brian: (That dream… Why is it bothering me so?...) Teacher: Brian Richard? Brian: (whose is Tilith… What did she mean by “please take care of her”?) Teacher: Brian? Maxie: (looks at Brian) Brian Snap out of it the teacher is calling attendance Brian: OH! I’m Here Sorry! Teacher: Finally…. Any ways Luth?! Luth: Here! is concerned for Brian Maxie: Brian? You ok you seemed to be in deep thought there for a second? Brian: Y-yea I was just thinking about these dreams ive been having lately…. Maxie: Oh? If you need someone to talk to im always here. puts her hand on Brian’s Arm Hearts Beats Intensifies Brian: U-Uh Maxie c-can you please… Takes hand off Maxie: Heh heh still can’t take a touch from a girl still huh? Brian: N-No! Its not that it’s not that at all. (She’s actually telling the truth) Maxie: well anyways it seems like you back to the old you just don’t let those dreams bug ya! rings Brian, Maxie, and Luth: WE ALL HAVE THE SAME CLASSES?! Brian: Huh what a coincidence… its like fate wanted for this to happen Maxie: Yea you can say that again Brian: Huh what a coincidence… its like fate wanted for this to hap- Brian with a Binder Brian: Ow…. Maxie: I wasn’t being literal Luth: D’aww aren’t you two adorable. Heart beat intensifies and turns all red Maxie: pffft. As if he wouldn’t be a good BF at all. (Please say that im wrong Brian) Self-esteem lowered Brian: yea you’re right… I’ll probably die of nervousness or something stupid like that Maxie: (*sigh* not everything can go my way I guess) Luth: your probably right Brian you couldn’t even think about Maxie in a swim suit without your heart beating over a 1000 beats rings Brian: Shoot Were late for class! run to there Class and goes through the school day no problem Brian: Well schools over for today. Welp I’m heading home Maxie: I got to stay at school got to sign up for some things Luth: I going home my mom is here. See ya guys! and maxie leaves Brian: Well there gone… I should go shopping before I head back to home. And I might stop at that place where I go to think and chill… goes to the convenient store and buys groceries and head to his spot the Lush green Fields Of piedmont North Carolina with a single weeping willow in the middle Brian: ahhh. Peace and quiet… Just the way I like it… the groceries down near the tree and sits Brian: -Inhale- -exhale- Ahh the fresh air –Dozes off- hears a Voice in his head call out ???: Master….Watch out… Brian: (Still Half Sleep) Hmm? ???: GET UP!!!! the word’s woken Brian from his sleep he moves quickly away from the tree as a Skeleton strikes it Brian: W-What is THIS?! Skeleton: YOU MUST BE ELEMINATED (tries to Strike Brian) Dodges effortlessly Brian: H-how did I dodge that I’m usually not that agile. Skeleton: STOP SPEAKING AND DIE SUMMONER (Slashes at Brian] is hit by the Skeleton leaving a gash in his right arm Brian: Agh… Maybe I shouldn’t be talking while being attacked… I should run now… I’m going to run now. Skeleton: H-Hey GET BACK HERE! to run away, Cannot escape from battle Brian: Ffff This skeleton is fast I can’t outrun him (maneuvers around towns ally ways] a dead end in a dark ally way Brian:Well…I’m straight up Fu**** aren’t I?(turns Around to see the skeleton staring him down) Skeleton: Yeep. Brian: SIR PLS Don’t do this. Skeleton: NO YOU MUST DIE NOW BEFORE YOU BECOME A PROBLEM prepares to strike Brian Brian: SOMEONE HALP PLS Footsteps approach Skeleton: (turns around) Hmm? Brian Called for help a figure with beautiful blue hair approaches the skeleton ???: ETHREAL BLADE!!!! Skeleton: (To slow to defend itself) OOOOH N- the skeleton could finish its sentence it was cut in to and vanished into thin air but left a white cloud like substance and approached Brian Brian: What is this thing? ???: (walks up to Brian) Are you ok Master? Pauses for a second Brian: M-Master?! I’m no ones master… ???: Master be still your hurt.. then looks at the gash in his right arm the skeleton left Brian: Oh lookie there I am hurt aren’t I…. ???: Indeed. (Moves her hand over the wound) Heart Intensifies Brian: U-Uh what are you doing(in a nervous voice)… ???: Healing your wound master… calms down a bit Brian: O-ok (Wound stops bleeding but is still there) ???: Master im going to have to use more power to heal your wound be still. Then points her weapon at the wound Heart Intensifies x 10 Brian: U-UHHH what are you doing?! (Blood starts to gush out the wound as his heart rate increases) Faints of Blood loss and shyness Light appears in the distance Brian: … Tilith: Please.. Take care of her… Please protect her… Brian: Take care of who? Tilith: (light Disappears) Wakes up from his dream finding himself in his bed Brian: Hmm? W-was that all a dream? (looks at his right arm to find that there is no wound there) I guess it was. Man its morning I should get ready for school Brian turns in his bed he finds a girl with beautiful blue hair sleeping beside him without her armor on . Brian: (Internal screaming) (GOD PLEASE TELL ME I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING INDECENT PLEASE!!!) Then falls out of his bed freaking out and taking the covers with him Starts to wake up Gets out of bed and stands up before Brian ???: Good Morning master how was your sleep? Brian: (stunned at the sight of the girl) ???: Master? then notices something on his bed then stands up walk past her Mustered enough of courage to pick up her bra and panties and give them to her while looking away and have eyes covered Brian: P-Please Put these back on… ???: As you wish master (Proceeds to put on clothes and her armor) Brian:-sigh- Ok… now that your done with that I have some questions.. ???: ask away Master. Brian: Ok for one why do you keep calling me “Master” I don’t remember hiring no one to be my servant or guard.. ???: because you’re my Master Master. Brian: ಠ_ಠ That doesn’t answer my question but ok… Two what happened last night thank you for saving my life and healing my wound ???: No need to thank me master it is merely my job to do so. Brian: Three Who are you and were you the one that warned me about that skeleton Selena: I am Selena your guardian and no I was not the one that warned you that was someone else. Brian: Oh? Who was it then then points at her Sword Brian: That? But how its just a sword Selena: Lex… Wake up. sword starts to wiggle a bit Selena: LEX!!! sword then gets up in a surprised manor and starts to fly around the room ging berserk to find it impaled in the ground in the middle of Brians Legs Brian: YOU MISSED BY INCHES HOLY CRAPE then transform into a smaller version of Selena Brian: Oh.. so you’re the one that used telepathy to warn me. Aren’t you just adorable.. Lexida: Yes it was I that warned you about the attack. Also I’m not adorable Hmph… Brian: well thank you much appreciated Lexida: No Problem. Brian: Ok four … Why are you all here who sent you here? And what’s going on? Selena: I’ll start from the beginning. Before I came here I was in a war in a world called Grand Gaia Between the 4 Fallen Gods Maxwell, Cardes, Zevalhua, and Afla Dilith, and Karna Masta . But we also had help from one God. Lucius. Lucius Was a God that helped us humans from being enslaved by the other Gods and there helpers /disciples. The war was being won by us humans in Grand Gaia Maxwell and Karna Masta fled never to be seen in Grand Gaia ever again. While Cardes, Zevalhua, and Afla dilith Slain and there disciples never to be seen again we thought the war was over… We were wrong… After the battle With me and my friends power drained.. Except Lance… Brian: Who was Lance? Selena: one of my comrades… he finally found himself one with his pike Drevas.. anyways when me and my friends were weak after the fight Lucius sent one of his forced disciples upon us to finish us off so we couldn’t be a problem in the future. The reason I say forced disciple is because Lucius had Arcs loved one hostage and told Arc “If you listen to me she will not be harmed but if you try to deceive me she will suffer”. Brian: Wait how do you know what Lucius told this Arc guy? Selena: One of Lucius disciples he tricked Tilith told me. Brian: (Tilith?! The one from my dream maybe?) anyways tell me the rest. Selena: as you wish. Arc carried out Lucius commands Arc eliminated my comrades one by one as they disappeared into thin air I knew my life was coming to an end also as Arc approached me And I have accepted my fate a bright flash of light appeared before me and I was sucked in. At the time going through the gate through worlds that when I met Lady Tilith. Tilith then told me what I told you about Arc and his loved one and told me I was saved by a chosen summoner she then told me to protect that summoner as he would protect me also she also told me Lucius plans on what he was going to do with Grand Gaia. She told me that Lucius will enslave all humans in Grand Gaia then come take over other worlds as in Earth. Brian: (Shocked) E-earth!? As in my world?! And this “summoner” you talking about that saved your life… Was it I? Selena: Yes you are and I’m eternally grateful to you for being so Brian: its fine no need for thanks. Continue on I’m sorry if I keep disrupting you Selena: its fine master. After Tilith told me Lucius would take over earth she then told me some of the warriors, mages and, rangers of Grand Gaia escaped through the Gate but lost there memory’s doing so except some as in the disciples of the previous gods or other strong entities. Brian: But how do you remember? Selena: Since You summoned me and also with the help of Lady Tilith. Brian: Oh. Ok… Selena: Tilith also told me you are destined to save Earth and Grand Gaia Brian: (so that’s why I’ve been having those dreams.. Me? Destined to Save Earth and Grand Gaia?) Selena: Master I know this might take awhile for this to settle in. Brian: no no it’s fine I understand now… but I have one more question Selena: yes master? Brian: You said you help slay the Gods army and the gods themselves correct? Selena: Yes I did. Brian: Then where’s all you’re power? Because it seems like I gained the ability to sense high energy levels ever since that skeleton attacked me and I’m not feeling a lot of power coming from you. Selena: Going through the gate also have a cost of taking a lot of your energy while going through luckily Lady Tilith had enough to spare to keep me alive going through. Brian: Oh I see.. Selena: Also the other warriors that passed through the gate are disguised as people of this world and like I said there memory is drained so they have no idea. Brian: Also do Lucius know that I’m going to be a problem.. Because that skeleton yesterday said some things like “NO YOU MUST DIE NOW BEFORE YOU BECOME A PROBLEM” did Lucius send it to stop me so I wouldn’t become a problem? Selena: Highly likely yes… That pretty much sums up what’s be going on. Brian: Ok Basically what you just told me is war against humans and Gods. Theres 6 gods in total 2 Fled Maxwell, and Karna Masta. 3 Died Cardes, Zevalhua, and Afla dilith. And one helped the humans Lucius. Humans win war. Lucius only helped humans for his selfish desires. Lucius takes over Grand Gaia. Lucius Takes a man named Arc loved one and force him to eliminate you and your friends. Arcs Succeeds but you escaped because I summoned you with the help of Tilith. Now Lucius wants to take over more worlds MY world to be specific and I am Chosen to save both mine and Grand Gaia from Lucius evil grasp, Lucius sees me as a problem I see why now and sent a Skelton to eliminate me you saved me and you are my guardian correct? Selena: Yes. Brian: Wow… this is a lot to take in ME saving the world no TWO worlds? And Lucius going to attempt to eliminate me? AND that’s there disciples and other warriors from Grand Gaia in my world but they lost their memories except the disciples? I’m going to have to sit and think about this a little bit Selena: Take your time master. up Brian: you don’t have to leave the room Sel- leaves the room to let Brian think Silence stares down Brian Lexida: You better take care of her. Brian: ._. That was quick… Lexida: I’m sorry.. It just she’s been through a lot.. Seeing her comrades die in front of her face . Fighting for a God that had evil desires. Having her whole tribe killed and her Best friend Lucina Dying and don’t forget how she's the only that lived out of her group So that’s a lot guilt to carry to. Brian: Yes I understand I will take care of her I might be weak but I am her summomer and I will do all I can to protect her from harm. Lexida: Good. That’s what I want to hear. Y’know I think you’ll be the right man for her. Pauses Heart rate increases and turns a faint red Brian: (looking down at the floor) W-what do you mean by that?! Lexida: you two are perfect for each other you both are kind, shy, and caring for friends. (move’s closer) you now she said that you would make a good bo- Kicks down the door and picks up Lexida Lexida: O hai Selena were you listening to us? Selena: Yes I was. AND YOU NEED TO STOP TALKING!!! (Throws Lexida out the window with all her strength) Lexida: SSSSSSSOOOOORRrrrrryyyyyyy >.< (twinkle) (disappears in the sky) back against the hid bed shocked Brian: O My GOD IS SHE GOING TO BE OK?! Selena: Yea…Yea she’ll be fine. She’s invincible anyways and can never die kind of a curse she has. Brian: Ah… Selena: That aside… Silence Brian:… so you heard everything hu- Hugs Brian Heart Intensifies Brian: (shocked)(internal Screaming) S-selena?! W-whats wrong?! Selena: I know this is sudden but… Thank you Master . Brian: T-thank you for what?! Selena: For caring so much about me even if we just met. Brian: That’s no problem its just who I am. (nervous smile) hugs tighter Brian: '-cough- '(Jesus she’s strong that’s a firm hug there) Selena: Master Brian: please don’t call me that make me feel like I’m taking your freedom or something… Selena: Brian… Lets make a promise. Lets promise that neither of us will die in our future ordeals. And the conformation of this promise will be this sign of affection… Brian: (running out of breath)( well I’m already in the problem deep enough so theres no avoiding it… Ands she's kind of cute I want to save the world with her) Yes.. I promise (embraces Selena). Heart Calms and Selena Sit there hugging for a bit peeks her head through the window Lexida: OOOOOOO~ LOVE INTEREST CONFIRMED!!!! Pushes Brian back and he goes crashing into the wall Brian: x .x (KO) Selena: Its not what you think Lexida it as just a promise about something! looks at Selena with a smug look Lexida: Oh? What type of promise. :P turns red Selena: Nothing… it’s a secret… Lexida: hmmm. Ok. Oh Brian there some chick outside with white hair and beautiful yellow eyes. And whew she looks mad. recovers and looks at the clock Brian: SHIIEEETTT its 7:45 School Starts at 8:15! quickly washes up and put on his clothes to leave on the way out the house Brian: Guys I’m going to School I’ll be back later! Also Selena do whatever you want to do if you get bored BUT WHATEVER YOU DO. DO NOT GO IN MY CLOSET YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!! as Brian gets to the door Selena stops him Selena: Wait. Its dangerous to go alone take this! Brian: (…I Heard that from somewhere) hands Brian a small blue rose crystal Brian: What’s this? Selena: Its Lexida Lexida: I can have multiple forms summoner. Brian: Ah I see. Well I got to go see you later Selena! Brian opens the door he’s is greeted with a swift uppercut by the angry Maxie Lexida: K.O.! hits the pavement Selena: M-master?! Pauses and looks at Selena for a minute Maxie: Master? (I know her from somewhere but where?..) Selena: I-I mean… Cousin! (Yea… cousin Nice save me!) Maxie: Cousin? But he’s black and you’re wh- you know what never mind we don’t have time for this Brian come on were going to be late for school. picks up the unconscious Brian right arm and drags him to school Selena: Have A good day at school Master!!! Brian: X .X And Maxie leaves out of Selena sight Selena: Master is gone… (Closes door)(Looks around the house) I should look around to learn about this world a little more. (Walks to the Kitchen) Hey. This place looks like Lancia kitchen. But with different items. (Looks at the Toaster) What is this contraption? (Selena Examines the Toaster noticing four slots on the top of it and the lever to activate it) W-What do I put in these slots? (Looks around the kitchen to find anything that has the shape of the slots) Hmm… I cant find anything that looks like those slo- (Selena finally looks on top of the refrigerator to find a loaf of bread.) Could this bread be the key?! (Selena makes haste to the Toaster and inserted 4 slices of bread and pulls down the lever). 5 Minutes later Staring at the Toaster Selena: ….(This thing what is it doing? What is it called?!) (slowly moves hand over toaster) (Its radiating warm heat waves… Interesting) pops up with 4 slices of Bread Selena: ?!... (Grabs a slice) This bread it’s hard, and warm… (Takes a bite from the toast).…This….This….THIS IS AMAZING!!!!! (Proceeds to eliminate the other 3 slices) THIS IS THE GREATEST MACHINE EVER! But I got to go explore more… (continues to explore the house and finishes at Brian room) Well I’ve pretty much explored the whole area.. Except masters room, (looks around Brians room) Well that’s everything… Except Masters closet… But he said not to go in there… But at my own risk so he didn’t say NOT to go in there…(Opens Brian closet to find organized stacks of Manga, Anime, and a few Erotic games) W-What are these Books?! There nothing likes the ones in Grand Gaia. (Selena then makes a mistake picking up High school DxD without knowing of the content) I don’t see why master said come in here at your own risk. I mean there nothing to be scared of. 3 Hours of Reading Later Selena: W-what was that?! What did I read?! Why did I enjoy it?! Is this what Master meant by go in at your own risk as in I getting addicted to this I want to read MORE I need to know what happens to Issei! WHY DID HE KEEP ON FIGH- (Has a Chill down her spine) What was that. (Looks out the window seeing The Gate appear over Brians School) Oh no… Master I’m coming. (Makes haste to the school closing the door behind her) and Co. at school Brian: (Chill shoots down spine)?! What was that I felt chill ( Looks out the window to find a Gate opening over the school) L-Lex?! What is That?! Lexida: it’s The Gate. Brian: As in the gate Tiltih used to help ssumon you and Selena and the Gate Lucius used to send that skeleton to kill me? Lexida: Yep. Brian: Please be Tilith sending more help. Please be Tilith sending more help…. Lexida: Sadly no. This Summon has a evil presence Brian: yea I know I can sense that t- turns black And 5 Thing appears at the gate and descends to the front of the school Lexida: Lets go. We need to deal with these things. Brian: But. How?! Lexida: You’ll know when we get there. Brian: Ok fine… makes way to the front of the school Maxie: Luth… I think we should go to… but lets not fight we need to keep our identities secret from Brian for a little while. Luth: Agreed and Luth follow behind Brian Approaches the Front of the school Brian: so when are these guys supposed to arri- -BOOM—CRASH-!!! Brian. There they are…. Lexida: just on time to and there all skeleton kings… This could be a problem. in school gathers around in the front of the school in the back leaving Brian the only one in the field heart intensifies Brian: Oh man the whole school is here and their watching what are we going to do about this? Lexida: I don’t know well find out later NOW we need to deal with these fools. 5 Skeletons Kings: WHO ARE YOU CALLING FOOLS HUMAN?! Brian:. …Great you dun pissed them off. Now how am I supposed to fight them? appears before Brian Selena: Wield Lexida that’s what’s you supposed to do. Lexida Morph back to your original form. Lexida: Ok transform back into Sword form) [Falls to the ground and stabs the concrete Brian: Ok so I just wield her? Selena: Yes and the rest will happen as you pick her up Brian: Ok… (Pulls Lexida from the concrete) Whoa.. I feel this chill of power Oh god I think my body is changing. undergoes a transformation after pulling Lexida from the ground Brian: Oh No ( a Blue rose barrette appears in Brians hair) Christ. (Then is dressed in a Blue Dress covered by Silver breastplate armor with gold highlights) this is not even ( Eyes Turn a beautiful color of Blue)…..( Then is equipped with silver boots with golden highlight heels). complete Brian: ಠ_ಠ …Why am I dressed like Selena… Everybody: WHAT BRIAN IS A CROSS DRESSER?! (everyone’s prepares there phone and proceeds to take pictures of the feminine Brian) Skeleton Kings: HAHAHAHAHAHA YOU LOOK LIKE A FOOL! Maxie & Luth: ಠ_ಠ Selena: ಠ_ಠ. I…. I seriously didn’t know this was going to happen Brian: WELL ITS TO LATE NOW. Anyways I feel stronger in this transformation tho. Selena: yes good Lexida gives great boost to your stamina and recov- Skeleton Kings: ENOUGH TALK TIME TO DIE SUMONER (Charges at Brian) prepares himself Category:Blog posts